


From Now On

by sakura_blossoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Poetry, father and child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_blossoms/pseuds/sakura_blossoms
Summary: When we first hold our child in our arms, it's the beginning of a great adventure.





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockyroad69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyroad69/gifts).



Discreet, unintentional, warm, and the beginning.  
You fluttered, you reached out and you grasped my hand.  
My heart melted at the sight and I wondered silently,  
if this startling affection made me any less of a man.

Your stunning dark eyes flickered in my blurred vision.  
In that flash of a moment, it was nothing and everything.  
I wondered if somehow you knew who I was to you.  
Then I knelt by your side and under my breath, started to sing.

Humming the best and lowest song that I knew,  
in the worst possible way. For I was neither a man,  
nor a poet, nor someone who was worthy to be near you.  
Compared to you in my eyes, I must've been so bland.

There was gentle, yet weak grip that you bestowed,  
on my finger. It felt like the world was in my palm.  
The hours of the nerves, the rush of beating hearts,  
and the spinning world, then left with us was the calm.

Then when you held me in your small intent gaze, it was,  
like I was the world and even more to fragile little _you._  
I wasn't the best and I wasn't even good enough.  
And despite that, with you, it felt like I could be who --

_\-- you expected me to be._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the perspective of a father seeing his child for the first time. :') freeverse!poetry  
> [This is for a moon moon. I think you can guess what inspired this, haha.]


End file.
